Anthology
by Sakurapanda-11
Summary: Just a series of SasuSaku short stories I think of -M later?


Series of stories ~

Stories that pop into my head when I walk ^^'

Sorry if I keep changing pov's it's a habit o.o'

----

My mother used to say that each star is a different universe, which carried planets that we would all never know. I'd always asked myself then; when you look up into the sky why are some stars brighter than others? The wind blew quietly as I thought now, I wanted to believe that it was some sort of sign; some sort of sign, a sign of which direction the person you want to see the most is. But that was stupid thinking of me.

I looked down, I was high up I disappeared from my team for a silent thinking space.

I thought of what Naruto said that time "If you keep thinking of a person, they'll have a place to return to." I wanted to believe that, that if I thought of him he would one day return. But even if he did return he would be the same person of which he was when he was younger. He wouldn't want me; he'd call me annoying and walk away from me. I'd always dream he'd return and say that he made a mistake that he wanted to be with me that we would be together.

I shook my head, my mind was thinking stupid again, I'd try to tell myself to forget about him but somehow I couldn't do it, as much as I tried to hate him I couldn't. I couldn't forget; I couldn't hate him I could never stop loving him. Sasuke was the one I loved the most.

"Sakura." A voice came from behind, it was so familiar, that deep voice that said my name so strongly.

I stood up not wanting to turn around; I just stood there when then I realized…

…that the star shinning so brightly was above me.

------

The wind blew again strong; it pushed her pink hair forward. Emerald eyes traced the sky until she turned around. Meeting his dark eyes she whispered.

"Sasuke."

He was just inches from her; he cupped her cheek tracing it slowly as his eyes never left hers'.

"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked him.

"I could track your chakra from anywhere Sakura." He said calmly.

Sakura looked away, saddened by their suddenly reunion, he looked at her strongly as he felt a tears on his hand, with his other hand he slowly grasped her arm trying to turn her around.

"Sakura look at me." Somehow saying that he didn't want her to, seeing her cry saddened him, why was it always him that made her cry?

It was because he was arrogant and selfish when they were younger, he never showed he cared at all, because he had to show only hate, he had to push any feelings away, he could never love another. He could never feel that way towards another.

But Sakura shattered that fact he did feel for her, she was not just another fan girl, she cared, putting her life on the line for him, trying to ease his pain when he was hurt, confessing her love for him only for him to leave her on a cold bench.

After all of his life doing this, it was all a stupid lie, revenge against his brother was all an act, grasping more hate towards him was crushed and it was all because Itachi spared him that day all because he didn't want to kill his little brother.

---------------------

"Why should I?" She asked sadly, not wanting to look at him, she was still angry for all he had done.

"I just want to talk." Sasuke said grabbing both her shoulders and turning her.

"And After years what would you possibly want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke paused there, looking into her eyes he said "Us."

Sakura stood there speechless, 'did he just say that…'

"I." said Sakura.

"Sakura I have to explain myself."

"Why are you? Is this you, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her with the 'you're annoying face.'

He sighed. "Of course it's me."

Sakura looked down. "Then why are you…"

"Because I've made mistakes I have to correct."

"And those are?" She looked at him weirdly, still thinking this was not the real Sasuke.

"Hn; what do you think." He said, coming closer.

Sakura looked up, blushing as Sasuke placed his hand in her pink hair playing with one strand of it. With his normal blank expression he looked at her.

"I-." Before Sakura could say anything else his placed his lips on hers that showed the answer to everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fff- *A* Its hard not to make Sasuke OC

One short story done XD

I'm thinking up another one atm C:

Sakari


End file.
